I Remember You
by FallenFanGirl1
Summary: Wanna find out what happens after Luce and Daniel meet for the first time in their mortal lives? Well, this story has it all:) btw, this is my first fanfic, hope you like it:)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Day Out

_**Luce's POV**_

Luce walked down the cobble pathway to her dorm room, coffee mug in one hand, room card in the other. As she walked down the pathway she thought of the boy she met let last night, Daniel. He had been so kind. They had talked for a while then Nora had asked Luce if she wanted to go paint nails. It was Luce's first week of College and Nora had been a great friend to her. Before Luce left though, her and Daniel had exchanged phone numbers. She couldn't wait to talk to him again. She didn't know why, but she felt like she knew him from somewhere. The light violet glow in his grey eyes, his sandy blonde hair, and the way he looked at her. "Hey, Girly!" Nora says once Luce is in the room, the struggle on her face from carrying so much. Nora quickly gets up and helps Luce with her stuff, then says, "So, I saw you met someone last night, spill." Nora always did this. "Ugh. I'm tired, Nora. Can I just take a nap or something?"

"No!"

"Ok. Fine." Luce starts, "His name is Daniel and all we did was talk. Happy?"  
>"Very!" Nora gets up off of her perch on the window and grabs Luce's hands. "I am so excited for you! Did he ask you to dinner or anything? Did he blush?"<p>

"No.. I don't know. But.. we gave phone numbers. I'm just waiting for him to call." Nora was jumping up and down by now. "Wow, Luce. It's only your first week and you already have a phone number! You rascal." Luce just shrugs then heads to the bathroom for a shower. Once out, she slips on a white lace shirt and black silk skirt. She curls her hair then applies a sweep of mascara and eyeliner. "Hey, Luce?" Nora calls out. "Yeah?" Luce asks, combing a hand through her hair. "Do you wanna go shopping for room decorations today? The room seems plain."

"Sure, just let me grab my purse."

"Ok, I'll be waiting in my car! You know what it looks like." Nora hollers, then closes the door behind her.

Once Luce and Nora are at the Mall they head in and head straight for a new store called Room Decorator. It's a weird name, but they had pretty good room decorations. Nora bought bathroom decorations that included a black shower curtain with white peonies on them, a pink rug with roses on it, a pink towel and a black one, each with dark red flowers on it, and a cool pink and black lava lamp. Luce bought room decorations that included sheets for her with white, pink, and brown designs on it and red hearts. She got Nora cute sheets that had Black Swirls on them and a huge red heart that said TTYL, XOXO. Together they bought a 70 inch flat screen, a nice tall pink lamp and a nice black table to put in between each of their beds. After that, Nora and Luce headed to the Coffee Shop and each got iced mocha lattes and a chocolate donut. "So, how do you like the new decorations we got?"

"I like them. I think next we should get some outfits for school. Maybe even some cute swimsuits." Luce replies, taking a nice, long sip of her latte. Nora's eyes dance at Luce as she happily nods her head.

"That's a GREAT idea, Luce!" She practically yells, causing everyone around them to look at them. Nora sits back down and together they finish their lattes and head out the door. While they're walking out Luce catches the eyes of someone looking at her. Very beautiful violet and gray eyes. Daniel starts walking towards them.

"Hey." He says, smiling down at Luce. Oh gosh. He looks about two years older than her now that she can see him clearly.. and in the daylight. Nora's gonna freak when she finds out he's a Senior. Even though they've only known each other for a couple days but they're like sisters to each other and Nora is very protective.

"Hi, Daniel." she says, her Hazel eyes lighting up at the smile he's giving her. His sandy blonde hair is hanging over one eye and his grey eyes are glowing a bright shade of violet. He's leaning his hand against the wall and Nora and Luce are just standing there looking at him.

"So, Lucinda."

There he goes again saying my name so perfectly. Luce thinks to herself.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere tomorrow night? Or afternoon, it's up to you when."

"Ya, what would be doing?"

"Ahh, I can't tell you, it's a surprise. I'll pick you up at 5:30?"

"Ya, sounds great." Luce says, a smile lighting up her face. Daniel lifts Luce's hand and kisses each of her knuckles gently, then quickly says goodbye and heads off the other way.

"OH MY GOSH!" Nora practically screams at Luce.

"Daniel Grigori just talked to you! This is a big step for you popularity or whatever."

"Grigori? That's a nice last name." She says, deep in thought about their date tomorrow night.

"Oh my gosh! Luce!"  
>"What?"<p>

"We need to get you something to wear!"

"Here we go again." Luce mumbles. Nora grabs her hand and quickly pulls her into rue21 and they start looking for clothes. Nora finds like, five dresses she thinks would look good on Luce and grabs them all from the rack each in Luce's size. Luce finds a couple outfits and then Nora sends her off to the dressing room to try them all on. First Luce tries a cream colored dress with lace in the back and a cute little brown belt. She heads out, Nora nods her head, then she goes back in. The next dress is a sleeveless red silk dress. It just seemed too showy for Luce. But of course Nora loved it. The next dress was an all black chiffon dress with long sleeves and a cute silver sparkly belt with a bow on it. This dress Luce liked. Nora sent her back in and she tried on the next dress. It was white and has black lace in the back and a flower design all over. Nora thought it looked great on Luce and like Nora said, black is very slimming. Now for the last dress. This one Luce loved. It was a long white and blue striped dress that went all the way to her feet and it had spaghetti straps with a braid like design. She tried it on and showed Nora. She loved it. But Luce still had to try on the simple outfits that she had picked out, so back in she went. First she picked up the cream colored long sleeved shirt with lace on the arms and in the back. Luce loved lace. Then she put on the jean skirt she had picked. When Nora saw her she almost cried.

"Luce, you look so good in simple cute outfits! I've never seen anyone pull it off better than you."

"Thanks." Luce says then smiles and heads back in. She had only picked two outfits and this was the last. It was a black silky shirt with a pretty owl necklace and two red hearts with a fancy design and then she picked up the long white skirt she had picked to go with it. And of course, Nora loved that one.

"I love it, Luce, but I really liked the outfit that you tried on before. You should get that one. But we can get that outfit for school."

"Ya."

Nora and Luce look at the rack more for clothes. Luce ends up getting the last two outfits, the blue and white dresses, two pair of dark skinny jeans, three pairs of leggings, one cream, one black, and one white. She also got a cute peach colored shirt with lace all on the back, a black and grey ruffly skirt, some cute cream colored wedges, a dark blue shirt with cream spots, a simple black spaghetti strap tank top for bed and some black and white dog footprint pj pants. Nora got a black and white polka dot tank, jean jacket, two pairs of skinny jeans, one dark, one light, a black spaghetti tank like Luce's and the same pj pants. She also got a pink shirt that said "Fighter" on it and had the breast cancer awareness symbol on it, some red skinny jeans and also some bright pink ones, a white tank top, a black silk skirt that goes to her feet, and some black wedges.

"We're gonna be rockin it when we go to school. So, how bout we get Jordan and Hailey to come over and paint nails? You still need to tell them about Daniel." Nora smirks at Luce and Luce smiles.

"Hey. That sounds great. Let's go buy some nail polish. Oh, and I wanna stop by Payless and get some shoes for my outfit."

"Ok."

Once in Payless, Luce and Nora headed right to the heels.

"Looks like we had the same Idea." Nora states.

"I guess so." Luce starts looking for black or cream colored shoes to go with her outfit.

"You know," Luce starts, "I'm thinking flats will look better with my outfit. It's more simple."

"I agree." Finally they find the perfect pair of flats. They're cream colored with really cute designs on the toe and there's a little sparkles on them, barely showing.

"I want these." Luce says, then looks for something for Nora. It wouldn't be fair if Nora didn't get anything. Luce finds a cute pair of high heel black leather boots that are like, 5 inches tall.

"Nora, I'm getting you these. No doubt about it."

"Ooh, cute. I likey." Nora and Luce then head to check out there items.

"Ok, all we have to do is get some nail polish and then go home and get settled in." Nora says, picking at her thumb nail."

"Sounds good to me." Luce replies. She looks at her phone. It's 2:36. "I think we have time."

Luce and Nora walk across the Mall and to their favorite Nail Polish Store, called "Forever Nails." Nora finds a neon green and pink and a white. Luce finds black, a dark blue and a really pretty red. Nora then finds a yellow and orange and also a bright purple. Luce looks for her favorite color, magenta.

"Luce, I think we should paint your nails black with like, cute little white flowers or something." Nora whispers to Luce.

"That sounds cute. I'm in." Luce was so excited to spend the night with all her friends and for her date with Daniel tomorrow. She couldn't wait. She was glad she was fitting in.

"Ok, Nora. One more color then we should go grab somethin to eat." Nora complains after what Luce says.

"Noooo. Ok. Fine. How about… ooh!" She picks up a turqoise with silver sparkles mixed in.

"I like that one, Nora. Get it."  
>"Well I was gonna get it anyway, silly." Nora says, wrapping her arm around Luce's shoulder. They buy the nail polish they got, then head out and look for something to eat.<p>

"Luce, I'm not finding any food I like in this food court. Can we go look for something to eat outside of the Mall?" Nora asks.

"Ya, I'm not finding anything, either. Let's go."

Nora and Luce head out of the Mall. Luce breathes in the fresh air, happy to be outside at last.

"Ok, let's go look for somewhere to it." Nora and Luce had spent 25 minutes in Nails Forever so now it was 3:01 and boy was she hungry. As Nora is driving she spots her favorite place to eat and points it out to Luce.

"Oh my gosh. I love that restraunt. Hailey, Jordan and I used to go there all the time."  
>"Ok, let's go," Luce says, "But we still need to call about Jordan and Hailey coming over later."<p>

"Ya, ya. I will.. later. Let's just eat. I'm starving." Luce and Nora head in to the restraunt, called Mazzios. It didn't look that fancy but Nora seemed to really like it, so Luce tried it. It was amazing. Luce got three cheese dippers with ranch, ham, a salad, cottage cheese, and a slice of chocolate chip pizza. It was a dessert pizza, so it didn't have any sauce or cheese on it. It tasted amazing.

"So," Nora says as their heading out to her car, "Did you like it?"

"Yes, it was amazing. We HAVE to go there again sometime WITH Hailey and Jordan." Luce says.

"Good. It'll be just like old days. Come on. I feel like we were in there forever. Let's get back to the dorms.

"Ok, thank you, Nora for being such a great roomate, friend, and even sister. That's what you're like to me. Thank you for that."

"No problem.. Sis. Ya. Sis, I like the ring of that." She smirks at Nora then starts driving to the dorms.

"I'm sooooo tired." Nora moans and falls onto her bed with a flop."  
>"Hey!" Luce yells, "We still have to put your new sheets on your bed!"<p>

"Ugh. Ok." Luce gets out Nora's sheets and neatly puts them on Nora's bed, then does the same with her sheets on her bed. She goes to the bathroom and puts the shower curtain, towels, rug, and lamp in their places. Then she heads out to the room and gets their desk set up as much as possible, the lamp, and moves the tv onto the wall. It was so much work. Ugh. She couldn't get this tv on the wall. She looks at her phone and then calls Daniel. Maybe he can help.

"Hello?" She melts at the sound of his voice.

"Hey, Daniel. I need help with something. Do you mind coming to my room to help?"  
>"No problem what's your room number?"<p>

"I'm number 32 on the 3rd floor." Luce responds, feeling embarrassed.

"Ok, I'll be up in a sec. I don't need tools, do I?" He asks, and Luce can just hear the smirk on his face.

"I don't know, bring everything you have."  
>"No problem, Lucinda." Why does he say her name so perfectly? She then hangs up and lays down on her bed and falls asleep waiting for Daniel.<p>

*Knock knock knock* CRAP! Luce had completely forgotten that Daniel was coming up, she was just sooo tired. How long had she been sleeping? She fixes her hair, then answers the door to a smiling Daniel with eyes so violet they'd block out the sun.

"Hey, Lucinda."

"Hi." She says, cheeks turning red. "You weren't there waiting that long were you? I kinda fell asleep."  
>"No, only about.. 15 minutes."<br>"That's along time! Why didn't you like, bang the door down?"

"Because then I would seem like a freak?" Daniel says with a questionable tone.

"Ok. I just need help putting this tv on the wall and hooking it to the cable the dorms have.. it also needs to be like, attached so it can turn on or something. I don't know about this stuff." Daniel laughs and then gets to work. Luce yawns. She's soo tired. Before she knows it Daniel's done and shaking her shoulders.

"Luce."

"I'm up! Sorry, Daniel. You can go now if you're tired of me. I'll see you tomorrow."  
>"Ok. First things first. I will never get tired of looking at someone as beautiful and kind as you, and second, I'll see you, too. Can't wait for our date."<br>"About that.. can you please tell me where we're going?"

"No, that would ruin the surprise." He kisses Luce on the forehead and then heads out the door with a smirk on his face. Luce couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Cam Encounter

**A/N: Any guesses as to what happens in this chapter? You guessed it! We find out what Cam's been up to. Oh, and if you ever want me to write a chapter in Cam's perspective just tell me and I will:) hope you like:)**

_**Luce's POV**_

"Ok. You're date with Daniel is in 2 and a half hours and you still haven't decided what you're wearing." Nora says while rummaging through the clothes they got the other day.

"Ugh. Can't we just do this later?"  
>"No!"<p>

"Fine." Luce gets up and heads to her closet, then picks up the outfit that she wanted.  
>"I picked this one, remember?" She asks holding up the jean skirt with the cream lace shirt and cream colored flats with a light sparkle.<p>

"Oh ya. I like. Let's go find the make-up. I'll look for it, you eat, then take your shower." Nora heads to the bathroom and gets the make up back then starts looking through it while Luce heads to their mini fridge to find something to eat. She finally finds two strawberry pop tarts and pours herself a glass of milk. Once done, she heads to the bathroom for her shower. Afterwards, she slips on a neon pink shirt with shorts and quickly pulls her long black hair into a messy bun.

"Ok, Nora. I'm ready for my makeover." It was 4:45 and they only had 45 minutes to get Luce ready. Nora picks up her make up bag and pulls out a light pink eye shadow with a light brown, some mascara, and blush.

"Let's get you all prettied up." Nora quickly and carefully applies everything, pulls away, and says, "There! It's perfect." Luce smiles at Nora. "Thanks so much, Nora. I'm reallly nervous for this date."

"Don't be, Luce, you'll have a great time, just don't worry about it. And have I forgotten to mention you look amazing? It'll take all Daniel has to not let his jaw drop. I mean, you even look good in those sweatpants."

"Thanks, Nora." Luce replies, heading to the bathroom to get changed into her outfit for her date. She quickly slips on the cream shirt with lace on and then the jean skirt then slips on her flats. By now it was 5:13 and Luce was shaking with excitement and nervousness. There was a knock on the door and Nora answers it. That must be Daniel. Luce thinks to herself. She opens the door with a smile on her face, just to find a boy with jet black hair and emerald green eyes staring down at her, his eyes dancing and his mouth open in a clean white smile.  
>"Uhh, hi. Sorry, I thought you were someone else." She says, trying not to be awkward.<p>

"That's ok. What's your name? I'm Cam."

"Lucinda, but you can call me Luce." His lips curl up in yet another smile. He grabs her hand.

"What a beautiful name, Lucinda." Luce blushes then quickly drops Cam's hand. "Sorry, I have a date tonight and.. ya." He frowns. "Why, Luce. I just wanted to meet the delightful new girl next door." He kisses her hand and quickly leaves, giving Luce a feeling of confusion and delight.

**A/N- sry this chapter is short, I couldn't think of anything else, so if you guys could give me some suggestions, that'd be great:) bye:)))**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Date with Daniel

_**Daniel POV**_

Daniel couldn't contain himself after what had happened yesterday. He had kissed Luce on the forehead. So here he sat on his bed, head in his hands, wondering where he was gonna take Luce. He wanted to take her somewhere nice, somewhere she would love. He had found her sniffing a peony the day they met. Maybe she likes those flowers. So Daniel picked up his cell phone and ordered a whole bouquet of peonies and made a reservation at a really nice restraunt. He was one floor above Luce and he felt so far away. He'd never liked a girl this much before. It was almost like they had a connection. He still couldn't shake off the feeling that they've met before, both of them falling in love instantly. He heard a knock at his door and opened it to his best friend, Scott.

"Hey, Scott." He says.

"Hey, Dan. I was thinking that me and you could hang out tonight?"  
>"No, sorry, man, I have a date."<p>

"Ooh. Who is it?"  
>"Lucinda. You wouldn't know her, she's new here."<p>

"Oh. Ok. I'll swing by tomorrow, ok, dude? You'll have to tell me everything." He smirks then leaves Daniel's room leaving Daniel alone with his thoughts. His thoughts about Luce. Her beautiful long black silky hair, her cute hazel eyes and light skin. The way her smile lit up the room and made Daniel lose all thought completely. He picks up his phone and calls Luce.

"Hello?" Her tiny voice rings through the phone.

"Hey, Luce. I'm gonna head down from my room and come pick you up. I was just calling to say that so you knew I would be there soon." I can hear her smile, "Ok. Bye, Daniel. I'll see you soon."

Daniel's walking down stairs, bouquet in hand, smile on his face. He was so excited to see Luce and take her on her date. He really liked her and was nervous. He knocked on the door and was answered by a girl with curly brown hair and light blue eyes.

"Hi. I'm Nora. Luce's roomate and friend." She smiles politley and says, "Please, come in. Luce will be out in a second, she's getting ready." Daniel sits down on a small black chair in the corner of the room. He sets the peonies in his lap and waits patiently for Luce. She comes out wearing a cream colored lace shirt and a jean skirt with cute cream shoes with sparkles. Wow. Daniel feels pathetic because all he's wearing is a nice blue and white plaid shirt with dressy pants. He hands her the flowers and she gladly takes them, breathing in their scent.  
>"I love them." She smiles, then sets them on her dresser. She quickly heads to the kitchen and comes back with a nice glass vase with water and puts the peonies in there. Daniel smiles at her and says, "You ready?"<br>"Yes, and can you tell me where we're going now?"  
>"Nope."<br>"Dang it." She says, then smiles and loops her arm through Daniels.  
>"Bye, Nora." She says, and Nora waves at her and Daniel then they head out. Daniel takes her down to his silver taurus and opens her door.<p>

"Ok. Let's go." He says after he hops into the car and starts it. He looks over at Luce and sees that her cheeks are red.  
>"You're cute when you're embarrassed." She blushes even more.<p>

"That was a compliment." He smirks down at her small frame, causing her to sit up taller.

"Thank you? I just.. I don't know. I've never really gone on a date before." She says, her voice getting quieter. He smirks again.  
>"Don't worry, I haven't either. I've never been in a relationship. I've never.. you know.. liked a girl as much as I like you. I know. We only just met and I'm already taking you on a date. Is that a little rushed? Cuz I don't want to be rushed." He says. Luce shakes her head at him.<p>

"No, not at all!" She says. "Honestly, I think it's sweet." She smiles

"CAR!" She yells, startling Daniel. "That was a close one." He replies. "Ya. Our first date and you already almost got us killed." She laughs and punches his arm. "We lived."

"Ya. That's always good." The rest of the ride is silent and then they finally get to their destination. It was a fancy restraunt called 'The London Chophouse' (by the way, I'm making this all take place in Michigan) and Luce and Daniel head inside.

"Table for two under the name, Daniel Grigori." He says, lightly smiling at the waitress named 'Ashtyn'. She looks at her list then nods, "Right this way, Sir."

"Thank you." Daniel and Luce follow the waitress and eventually get satted at their seat. Once sat down, the waiter comes up and they order the food. Luce got the best steak she'd ever tasted and Daniel decided he would get the same as her.

"So," Daniel starts, "Tell me about yourself." He puts his chin in his palm and leans forward, interested in everything about her.

"Well... When I was five my mom had me join the swim team and I was great at it. I compete and am planning to join the swim team. And when I was 7 my mom and dad got me my first bike. It was yellow and had the PBS kids symbol on it. I loved it. And when I was 9, I won my first spelling bee, and all the ones after it. I love the color magenta, I love animals, and I've always wanted my own horse to ride. When I get older i either want to own my own coffee shop or boutique, Or be a vet. Oh! And when I was 5 or 6 my dad got me and my sister a dog. We named him sarge and then when I was 12 he passed away of a brain tumor." (And yes, I'm making Luce have a sis. Maybe if you guys wanted to meet her in the story you can! All you have to so is suggest they meet her. She'll probably end up there sometime anyway) "Oh, I'm so sorry, Lucinda." Daniel says. He grabs her hands. By now Daniel and Luce are done eating and just talking. "So, Daniel. it's your turn. Tell me something about yourself."

"When I was 3 I learned how to tie my shoes because my mom and dad made me. There was this pair of cool shoes I wanted and I couldn't get then until I learned, so i did. I was a quick learning kid. Then, when I was 5 I went to kindergarten and had my favorite teacher. Her name was Mrs. Creighton. Anyway, then, when I was 7 I entered an art show and drew pictures and I got first place every year until I was 15, then i decided to get really serious on my art and drew more meaningful and detailed pictures." 'Pictures that looked exactly like you.' He adds to himself. Luce nods and Daniel continues. Then, 4 months before I came here when I was 17, my parents died in a car crash. It was horrible." Luce squeezes Daniels hand. "I'm so so sorry, Daniel. It must be hard." A tear rolls down her cheek and Daniel feels bad for making her cry. "No, Luce, don't cry. It's ok. I'm fine." She nods and Daniel gets up and kisses her forehead. "I'm ok." Then together they head out the doors and into the dark starry night and head back to their dorms.

Luces POV

_"I'll always find you." She hears Daniel whisper in her ear. She can't feel the ground below her and once she looks down, she knows why. She's flying. Wait, no. Daniels flying. How can that be? She looks to the left and sees a girl with low cut black hair and a guy with brown and gold dreadlocks standing next to her. Then, to the right is a girl with bright pink hair and piercings. Standing next to that girl is the guy she met yesterday. Jet black hair, beautiful emerald green eyes that shine as bright as the moon. 'Who are these people?' She thinks to herself. They look at her with looks on their faces that say, "You know who we are." Think, Luce, think! You know these people! The names start forming on the tip of her tongue but then the whole world goes black._

It's been an hour since that dream Luce had. It was 4:09 and Luce couldn't fall back to sleep. The dream wasn't scary, just creepy and making Luce wonder who those people were. "Luce?" Nora whispers.

"What?"

"What are you doing up?"

"Oh, sorry, I just can't fall back to sleep." Nora slowly crawls out of her bed, turns the lamp on and sits at the edge of Luces bed.

"So, how was your date last night?"

"Good. We went to a really nice restaurant and we got to know each other a little better. I think we might start dating soon, but I don't want to rush it and he doesn't either. He's just so sweet, Nora and I really like him. What do I do now?"

"Just wait until he makes the move. Then, you guys can slowly start going into the dating zone." She smiles a polite smile at Luce.

"Thanks, Nora. Now, I'm gonna go to sleep." Nora nods in agreement. "I couldn't agree more."

The next morning Luce quickly hops in the shower, then slips on a pink tank top and shorts on afterwards. She heads out to the kitchen, grabs a pop tart, and then calls Daniel.

"Hello?" Luce immediately becomes shy again. She thought she could handle this!

"Uh, hi, Daniel. I just wanted to call and talk."

"Oh, so.. What's up?"

"Nothing, just got out of the shower an am eating a chocolate fudge pop tart. What about you?" She takes a bite of her pop tart and then sets it down on her plate and heads to their mini kitchen again to get a small glass of milk. "Nothing, I'm just sitting on my bed with my friend, Scott."

"Cool." She hears someone; probably Scott; mumble, "dude, is that her?" "Yes. It is her. Sorry, Luce I was talkin to Scott."

"No, that's fine. Maybe I could meet Scott one day?"

"Ya, sure. How about tomorrow?"

"Sounds good. Well, I've got to go, my pre classes start in 30 minutes and I need to get ready." She says, followed by Daniels reply of, "Cool, see ya tomorrow, Lucinda. Bye." He hangs up the phone and slips on a white sweater over her pink tank top, black converse, and black beanie on then shakes Nora awake. "Nora."

"What?" Nora groans. "Our pre classes start in 20 minutes."

"WHAT? Why didn't you wake me sooner?"

"I tried to. You wouldn't move."

"Oh." Nora stumbles out of bed, grabs some clothes, then hops in the shower and emerges 9 minutes later with her brown hair Combed and dried, grey and white knit sweater with sparkles, and jeans. She heads to our little kitchen, grabs one pop tart, eats it quickly, then slips on her Gray boots and her and Luces purses, and they head out the door, talking and laughing. It was then that Luce saw two pairs of hazel eyes watching her. She looks closer and sees its a boy and a girl. The boy has brown and gold dreadlocks and the girl has low cut black hair. The two people from her dream.

**A/N- That was it! Give me ideas for when she meets them please! byeee:)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Meeting Arriane and Roland

**Luce POV**

Luce just stared at the two people then continued going on with Nora. They were heading to their Pre Class and later they were gonna go shopping for some more clothes. 'Those people are from my dream. This must mean something.' Luce thinks to herself. She quickly shakes off the feeling and finds that her and Nora are already at their Pre Class door, just heading inside the room. Inside, there's a bunch of regular desks and on the front wall is a chalk board with "Welcome Students!" written on it. In the back is a world map all along the wall and Russia is circled with red sharpie. "Huh," Nora starts, "We must be learning about Russia?" She says in a questionable tone. "I guess so." Luce replies, nervous for her first Pre Class. They have two classes today, one with Mr. Norman and the last with Mrs. Cohan. It was gonna be a long day. She'd heard from Nora that they were both really harsh teachers. Ugh. Luce didn't want to do this at all. She wanted to go to her dorms, talk to Nora, and sleep. But no. Luce hadn't gotten good sleep last night because ever since that dream she couldn't fall asleep. She had been thinking of her and Daniel, flying off the ground. Not high, but it was still exilarating. She remembered his pale white wings with flecks of violet at the tips and the love in his eyes and how he said he would always find her. 'What could this mean?' Luce thinks to herself. Then, she sees two pairs of eyes watching her. One pair is that beautiful green and the other is the light grey with violet flecks. Daniel and Cam. She felt a scary yet amazing attraction to Cam with his jet black hair that covers his eyes and his emerald green eyes that burn as bright as the sun. He looks her way and smirks, causing Luce to smile and blush. 'No, Luce.' She thinks to herself, 'You like Daniel. He likes you. You can't like another guy.' But she couldn't help it. She was falling; fast at that; in love with Cam. But she also liked Daniel. Life is so complicated. She sees Daniel glare at Cam and then turn to look at her and smile, his eyes glowing a radiant violet. His sandy blonde hair and violet/gray eyes make Luce melt everytime she sees him. She smiles back. "Hi, Daniel." She says, and Daniel responds with, "Hello, Lucinda." He smirks at her and starts heading towards the empty seat next to her. "So, how was the date last night?" He asks her, Luce blushing.. a lot. "It was great, Daniel." Luce says, her minds elsewhere. And elswhere as in Cam. He's staring at her and Daniel, fury in his eyes. When Luce looks at him, his glare turns into a smirk and his green eyes glisten. He gets up and heads toward Luce and Daniel.  
>"Would you look at the lovebirds?" He asks, anger in his voice. 'Why is he angry?' Luce asks herself, 'I barely know him.' Cam stared at Luce like he's in love with her and Daniel does the same. (By the way, I'm gonna make cam be in love with her secretly.) Then, Can speaks. "Oh, Lucinda, I'd be so much better for you then this pond scum."<p>

"What did you call me?" Daniel turns around and glares at Cam, fury burning bright in his eyes. "Pond Scum." Just then, Nora saunters over to Luce and saves the day. "What's going on?" "Nothing." Cam snaps. "Geez, I was just wondering." Nora walks away and cam and Daniel go back to glaring at each other. Finally, Cam breaks the silence. "So, Lucinda. I was thinking we could go out tonight. Just me and you and the moon." "Ummmm..." Daniel is looking at Luce, a look on his face that says it all. "Don't screw up." "Let me think about it." Daniel gets up, walks off, leaving Luce and Cam alone. "I guess I'm sitting here the rest of class since you're all alone." Cam smirks at Luce, sending shivers down her spine. She nods and smiles, "thank you, cam. That's very kind. And yes, I will go out on a date with you." This time, cam smiles wide and kisses her cheek. "Thank you, Lucinda! I love you!" Luce just looks at him. "Too much? Sorry, I'm just so happy." He says a little calmer this time. "That's ok." Luce mumbles. She feels bad for doing this to Daniel. It's obvious that he really likes her and she just said she'll go on a date with Cam. She smiles at Cam and then gets out her notebook and pencil. Cam immediately does the same like he hasn't been in school for a while and forgot the rules. "Umm.." Luce starts, "You kinda need a pencil." She says, watching how Cam is writing on his notebook with an imaginary pencil. He laughs. "Sorry." "It's ok." She replies, smiling at him. He's scratching his head awkwardly and blushing. "Don't be embarassed." She says, then starts writing the stuff that's on the board and under welcome students in her notebook. Just then, Mr. Norman comes in the classroom, claps his hands together and yells, "Alright! Get in your seats and let's begin!" This was gonna be a long day.

"Ok, Luce. Today, we're gonna buy me some new outfits, you too, then, we're gonna meet up with Hailey and Jordan and just hang out at the mall. Maybe go to Mazzios again." Nora rambles on and on, but Luce isn't paying attention. She's thinking about those people she saw before their pre classes. Luce is looking at the ground, scuffing her feet and curling a lock of her hair with her finger when she runs into someone. "Oof!" They say, falling to the ground along with all the stuff they got. "I'm so sorry!" Luce says, mumbling on and on about how she didn't mean to, that she needed to watch where she was going. "It's ok," The girl starts, "We need to-" But then she stops and takes in Luce. Her black hair, light skin and big hazel eyes. "Umm.. Ro, don't you think we should go?" The girl says. She has low cut black hair and dark hazel eyes and the boy has gold dread locks and light blue eyes. (**I don't know what color his eyes are)** "Who are you?" Luce asks, trying to remember their names. "My name is Arriane and this is Roland, but we all call him Ro." Arriane says. "Oh, cool. I'm Lucinda, but you can call me Luce." She hears Arriane mumble to herself, "Just what I thought." "Do I know you?" Luce asks, confused. "Umm.. no. You don't know us.

"Oh, really? Cuz you guys look really familiar. I guess I was wrong."

"Ya, I guess so." Arriane says. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Luce." She says, and walks away. But what Luce didn't know was that she DID know Arriane and Roland; but they had remembered that they couldn't come in contact with Lucinda. She had to just wait and find out who they were.

**A/N- sorry this chap was kinda short:) I've been rushed with time cuz I have finals this week before Christmas break! but I'll make the next one longer, I promise! bye:))))**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Cam**

**Cam's POV**

**Cam was sitting in his room, thinking about Luce. It seemed like all he did now. But no. He couldn't be with her. The Throne said to stay away from her, to avoid contact, but when did that stop him? He couldn't wait till the date tonight and he really couldn't wait to see the look on Daniels face when he did take her on a date and make a move. He didnt want to rush things but he really loved making Daniel mad sometimes.. For fun of course. *knock knock knock* who would be coming to see him? No one even knows cam. Before he even reaches the door it bursts open and in walks Arianne. "What ate you doing at this college, Cam?" She nearly tells at him. "I decided I wanted to learn. What, is that a sin now?" "No, but you know Luce goes here and you just want to cause tension and.. And drama!" He shakes his head and speaks in a hushed tone, "What if I want to see how Luce is? What if I want to see if she's alright, to see if her and Daniel are doing good?" "You can do that without making plans with her." She replies. Then, someone quietly knocks on the door. Cam gets up, opens the door, and sees Luces small frame in the doorway. "Hey, Lucinda." He says. "Hey, who's in there?" She asks. She must've heard the yelling. "Oh, just an old friend." He replies, gesturing for Luce to come in. She comes inside, takes a look around, then spots Arianne. "Oh, hi, Arianne." She says, a smile lighting her face. "Wait," Cam starts, "you know Lucinda?" Arianne shrugs. "We might've.. Uh.. Come across each other at the mall." She mumbles. Cam smiles. "Still mad at me, Ari?" (I just realized.. Ari is a maximum ride character!) "you did it on purpose, I didn't." She growls. He nods, "you've got a point. But you know me enough to realize my motives and why I'm doing this." **

**"What are you guys talking about?" Luce interrupts. "Nothing of your interest." Arianne replies. "Oh. Well, I'm just gonna go now, but.. Uh.. I'll see you later, Cam." She hurries out the door and cam wishes he could wrap her in his arms. "Wait." But she was already gone.**

**Luce's POV**

**Luce hurries out Cams door and to her room. On her way there she bumps into a person. She looks up to see a boy with amber hair and pale blue eyes. Oh. The creepy washing room guy. "Uh.. Sorry, didnt see you there." She says as he smiles down at her. "Hi, my name is Lucas, but you can call me Luke. We weren't fully introduced."**

**"Oh. Well, I'm Lucinda, but everyone calls me Luce." She says awkwardly while blushing. "Nice meeting you, Luke, but I've got to go. See ya next time I see you." She hurries on by and finally gets to her door. She heads in and Nora is on her bed reading a magazine on fitness and there's cotton balls between each of her toes. "Hey, Luce."**

**"Hey, Nora." She replies and flops down onto her bed. Nora is saying something to her but she can't quite make out the words. Then, she falls into a dreamless slumber.**

**Daniels POV**

**Daniel had never been this mad before. The way Cam and Luce were looking at each other made him want to kill Cam. He loved Luce and even though they just met he felt a strong connection to her. Her beautiful black hair, light skin and hazel eyes were what melted Daniel from the inside our every time he saw her. But also, it seemed so familiar. He didnt tell Luce but he'd been having dreams where he was holding tight around Luces waist, them flying high above clear blue water and him whispering to her, "I'll always find you." Also, at the restaurant he felt like they'd been in this position before. It was crazy but he felt like he knew Luce from somewhere. All he had to do was just figure out where.**

**A/N- Ok, don't be mad! I know this chapter was short but I'm having serious writers block and I know, this Is only the fifth chapter! Anyway, I have to make a special shout out to ShannonBarlow13 because she gave me some of these ideas and I'm not gonna take credit for them:)) thank u Shannon Barlow! Love you guys:)))**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N- ok, I skipped ahead a bit in this chap but only like, three days so don't worry:) sorry for anyone who wanted to see luce and cams date! Maybe ill bring it up later:) enjoy:)))!**

**Luce POV**

**Luce stared blankly at the chalkboard as Mr. Norman goes on and on about world war 1. The class was really boring and Luce just wanted to go swim. Two days ago Luce was feeling stressed so she just walked around the school and found the pool. Swimming always calmed her and she was really good at it.**

**Try outs for the team were in 1 week and she was planning on practicing everyday after classes. Every Friday, her, Nora, Hailey, and Jordan would go out to the mall, shop, then eat out and have a sleepover. Each Friday the location of the sleepover changed fromLuce and Nora's room to Hailey and Jordan's room. That always helped Luce calm Down a bit. Today was Tuesday and Luce was more bored then ever. She slowly raised her hand. "Yes, Ms. Price?" Mr. Norman asks her and Cam and Daniel both glance at her and smile. "Could I go to the nurse? I'm not feeling too well.. In fact-" Luce puffs her cheeks and the teacher signals her out of the room to go to the nurse. 'Well played, Luce. Well played.' She thinks to herself. She heads up to her dorm, grabs her swimsuit, which is a red bikini with a golden circle in the middle and grabs her towel then starts heading to the pool. Once there she heads into the changing room and quickly slips off her clothes and replaces it with her swimsuit, then Walks out. In each corner of the room is a round table with 5 chairs around each and a rack for towels. Along the edge of the pool is a metal rim and then along the walk are chairs to lie down and relax in after a nice long swim. At the end of the pool is a diving board and there's three life guard chairs all the way around the pool. She goes to one end, jumps in, and starts doing her best stroke, the Butterfly Stroke. She loved the butterfly stroke because she loved butterflies and felt like one when she did the stroke. It just calmed her. After swimming for about half an hour, she hears the splash of someone jumping in the water. 'Who could that be?' She wonders. She hops out, wrings her hair out in her towel, and then wraps it around her wet body. She sees someone in the water on the other side so walks over and sits on the ledge while waiting for them to be done swimming and to notice her. Finally they notice her and she looks at them and they look at her. His sandy blonde hair is now light brown from being wet and his eyes glow a radiant violet when he sees her. Daniel. "Hey." She says, smiling down at him. "Hey." He gets up out of the water and lifts himself onto the ledge next to Luce. "What's up?"**

**"Oh, nothin." She replies, "just got done swimming." **

**"Cool, I saw your butterfly stroke, it was brilliant." "Thank you." She replies, happy someone is complimenting her swimming. She wrings out her hair some more, "ya know, you're a pretty good swimmer too." She says and pats his shoulder. "Hey," he starts, "do you maybe wanna go see a movie tonight? It's the premier of, 'Insurgent.'" He says. (By the way, I can't wait for that to come out in March! Wbu?!) "sure, I'd love to." She beams at him and gives him a hug, then awkwardly pulls away. "Sorry." "That's ok." He brushes his lips with hers then pulls away. "Good bye, Lucinda. Oh, and I'll pick you up at 6:15." He says and Luce just nods and quickly walks away, excited for her night with Daniel.**

**A/N- I know, it's short again! Shame on me.. But I PROMISE the next one will be longer and better! Oh, and I'm gonna start doing QOTC's. that means, question of the chapter. It's what some girl on here who does(btw, shes awesome) so I thought I should give it a try anyways here is the QOTC. What is your favorite book you've ever read? Mine is, Hush Hush by Becca Fitzpatrick or the Divergent series even though the ending completely sucked bye, luv you guys!:);)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N- I'm sorry that I haven't uploaded a new chapter in a while. Christmas was yesterday and today we went all around but I have enough time right now to write a chapter:) hope you like! :)))**

**Daniel POV**

**After the quick conversation with Luce, Daniel finished up swimming, changed back into his clothes, and headed to his room. Scott was already sitting on his bed playing video games. "Hey, man." He says right as he blows up a car. "Hey."**

**Daniel replies, then goes to the bathroom to take a shower. He wanted to smell nice for Luce tonight. It was 4:25 by the time he got out, which meant he was in the shower for 15 minutes. He went out to the main room and sat down on his bed. Scott handed him a controller.**

**"Here. Now you can help me blow up the weaponry." He grabbed the remote and picked his gun. He also got 2 knives and a grenade. "Daniel, go to the front door of the weaponry and distract them while I break in through the back." **

**"Got it." Daniel quickly heads to the front of the weaponry and starts shooting into the sky. Once people come out and start shooting, he goes behind a huge piece of building that fell and starts shooting them all. He throws a knife at one guy, then throws his grenade at the building. Stuff breaks off and blocks the door, allowing no one to escape from inside. He then heads through th back and helps Scott. By the time he finally checks the clock again, it's 5:45. "Crap!" He suddenly yells. "What?" Scott asks, a little confused. "I have a date with Luce tonight and I'm picking her up at 6:15." Daniel says as he gets up and heads to his closet to get something to wear. He picks out a nice plain white shirt and a black tux coat and pants. He grabs a lavender tie and puts gel in his hair. He adds one spray of cologne and its 6:05 now. "Ok, man. I'm gonna go. I'll be back around 10:00." He says, then heads out the door and to Lucinda.**

**Luce POV (this takes place after she sees Daniel)**

**Luce quickly walks back to her room after leaving Daniel at the pool. Once she's changed out of her swim suit and into her clothes, she sits on her bed and does he homework so she can get ready later. It was 3:40 and Luce was gonna get ready at 5:30. It does take Nora a long time to pamper her. Just as Luce is about to open her textbook, Nora walks in. "Where did you go today during class? Because I know you did not get sick." Luce sighs. She knew Nora would want to know what she was up to. "Sorry. I was bored and decided I wanted to go for a swim in the pool." Nora nods. "Ok. So, did you see Daniel at all today?"**

**"Actually, I did. I saw him at the pool and he asked if I'd like to see a movie with him tonight. I said yes. He's picking me up at 6:15." **

**"Well then, we'll need to start getting ready at around 5:30."**

**"Ya, i thought you'd say that." Luce smirks at Nora and gets up to turn on the TV. **

**"Ooh, can we watch The Lying Game?" Nora asks. (It's a real show by the way. It's also a book!) "sure." Luce responds and goes to Netflix. She flips through the shows until she finally finds the lying game. "Nora. I'll watch one show, then I need to take my shower and you need to help get me ready." **

**"Ok." Nora sighs. They go to the episode they last left off on. Season 1 episode 17. Before Luce can watch much though, She's fallen asleep.**

**o.O.o**

**"Luce. Luce. Luce!" Nora yells as she shake Luce awake. "Ouch. That hurts my ears." Luce whines. She sits up and rubs her eyes as she lets out a yawn. "Luce, it's 4:53." Nora says. "What? I need to shower." Luce rambles on as she heads to the shower. Once done she puts her hair up in a messy bun for makeup and slips on a peach dress with lace in the back, long sleeves, and a brown belt. Nora then applies a light brown eyeshadow to Luces eyes, blush, light pink lipstick, and finally, liquid eyeliner. Once she's done Luce applies her mascara to her top and bottom lashes and her look is complete. It's only 5:42 so Luce decides to curl her long black hair.**

**When she's done it's 6:10 and Daniel should be there any minute. She really couldn't wait.**

**A/N- sorry I stopped there! Ok, so tell me, should the next chapter be JUST their date or should it be the date and then something after? Please PM me or review on here to tell me what you think and even leave some suggestions:) luv ya :))**

**QOTC- when is your birthday? Mine is November 21st:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A/N- I'm so happy! My sis got me the whole fallen series for me for Christmas! I'm re reading the entire series:) here's chapter 8!**

**Luce POV**

**Luce is sitting on the edge of her bed when she hears a knock on the door. Daniel. She thinks to herself as she gets up and opens the door.**

**"Hey." Daniel says as she opens the door and he stands there greeting her with a warm smile. "Hey, Daniel.**

**I'm ready to go, let me just grab my purse real quick."**

**She reaches behind the door and grab her purse from the hook and smiles at Daniel. "I'm ready." **

**"That's good. Lets go to the movie now." Nora waves at Luce and says, "bye, Luce! Bye, Daniel! Have fun!" Luce waves back then closes the door and her and Daniel head to his car and go to the movie. **

**o.O.o**

**They're at the movie theater on a bench just talking. The movie doesn't officially start till 7:00 so her and Daniel are just sitting and talking while they wait. They've already bought their ticket and want to be able to see each other better as they talk. "So, tell me more about you. I'm interested in you." Daniel says as he searches Luces hazel eyes like he's trying to find out about her. Something about this moment the were sharing right now felt familiar, but Luce couldn't quite put her finger on it. "Umm.. Well.. There's not much exciting stuff about me. I like the color blue. Have I mentioned that before? Well, my favorite celebrity is selena gomez and I love animals. Which I'm pretty sure I mentioned. I was born August 13th, 1997 (I don't know, I made that date up) and my parents said I was 1 week early. There's really not anything interesting about me." Luce says meekly as she looks down at the floor and cracks her knuckles: a nervous habit she took on from her father. Daniel puts his hand over hers. "That's really not good for you." He says and smiles at her. She blushes and says, "sorry. It's a nervous habit." She says and Daniel just chuckles. Man, she loved him and they had only just met.**

**Daniel POV**

**As him and Luce sat on the bench, Daniel had the sudden urge to paint her. The curve of her lips, her luscious black hair and the way her lashes curled up and her big hazel eyes. Her rosy cheeks and relaxed jaw. He felt like he had painted these exact features before, like they knew each other before. He so badly wanted to Kiss her soft looking lips, to hold her tight against him as she fell asleep at night, to tell her it was gonna be ok in times of trouble or sorrow. But that would be too much. They only just met and he wanted to he careful with her. Like if he simply touched her, she would break. And now, looking down at her small frame on the bench, he knows they knew each other.. Well.. Maybe. He touches her cheek, then holds her hand. "You're beautiful, you know that, right?" He asks as he kisses each of her knuckles. He looks up to see her blushing and looking at Daniel. "I don't know.." She mumbles and Daniel immediately interrupts her. "You don't know? You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." He says and grabs her hand again and slowly lifts her off the bench. "Come on, lets go into the movie." She nods her head and they head into the movie: a smile lighting Daniels face.**

**Luce POV**

**Luce didnt know how to comprehend this. Daniel said she was the most beautiful girl in the world. That's all she could think about as they walked into the dark movie theatre. He ha a bowl of popcorn that Luce had insisted he buy and a large rootbeer with two straws. "Thank you for taking me with you to the movie." She says shyly as they both find a seat all the way at the top. The previews are playing and the current preview is for the new avengers movie coming out this summer. Honestly, Luce was a complete nerd when it came to those type of movies. She loved super heroes and her favorite was spider man. That's something no one knows except for her mom and her best friend, Jayden back at home. She needed to talk to jayden again. Luce sighs and Daniel looks over at her. "What's wrong?" He asks. "Oh, nothing. I'm just a little homesick." He puts an arm around her and she leans her head on his shoulder and they watch the movie.**

**o.O.o**

**When the movie is over Luce and Daniel head over to McDonald's to get something quick to eat. Daniel orders 2 double cheeseburgers and luce orders 2 cheeseburgers no onion and they both get large dr. Peppers. They sit down at a booth in the back of the restaurant and they just talk for a bit. "So, how was the movie?" **

**"It was good. I didn't understand some parts though." Luce says taking a sip of her soda. Once she looks up she sees Daniels violet eyes staring at her. "What?" She asks, her cheeks turning red. "Nothing. You're just so beautiful." He says, causing her cheeks to turn an even deeper shade of red. He reaches his hands across the table and takes Luces hands in his. He smiles at her and Luce returns the smile, gripping his hands. "Luce.." He starts, sounding a little unsure of himself. "Will you.. Go out with me?" He asks and she can feel his hands trembling lightly. "Of course, Daniel. I'd love to." He lets out a sigh of relief and his eyes fill with love, more than what they were before. "I love you, Lucinda." He says as his lips form in a tight line. He obviously thought he was going too far. "It's ok, Daniel. I love you, too." She says and stands up from her seat and so does Daniel and they head outside into the cool night air. "You know," Daniel starts, "I never thought I would fall in love: but when I met you, I knew I was wrong." Luce smiles up at him, wishing he was taller so she could just kiss him right then and there. Daniel moves and grab her hand and they head to the car and to the dorms.**

**o.O.o**

**Daniel and Luce are standing outside Luces dorm room door and are saying goodbye. "Bye, Daniel. See you tomorrow?" She asks hopefully. He nods. "Of course." Then, he's slowly and carefully leaning in to her, parting his lips and wrapping his arms around Luces waist and bringing her closer. Once their lips meet, Luces breath is taken away an she can't control herself: she kisses him back with great passion and love towards Daniel. Finally, they pull away and Daniel scratches his head awkwardly. "Sorry." He mumbles shyly.**

**"No, Daniel. It's ok. That.. Was.. It was wonderful." Luce says as she pecks his lips, letting hers linger on his. "Good night." She says. "Good night, Lucinda." There's a bright violet glow to his gray eyes and there is a smile lighting his face. Luce suddenly gets a feeling of déjà vu and before she even thinks she says, "you know, Daniel. Do you ever get the feeling that.. We've met before?" Daniel turns around and looks at her, shock filling his eyes.**

**"Yes. I do."**

**A/N- cliff hanger! Trust me, I will post a chap tomorrow:) hope you guys liked:)**

**QOTC- what is your favorite day of the week? Mine is Saturday because I stay home and relax... And get to write my fan fics!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 10

**A/N- Ok, so I'm skipping in the story by about a week, just to let you know. Hope you enjoy chapter 10! I also wanted to say thank you to ShannonBarlow13 again because she suggested some things I used in this chapter:) Thanks:);)**

**Luce POV**

Luce sits in class, trying to do her work when two new students walk in the classroom. One has brown and gold dreadlocks and the other has black short cropped hair. Arriane and Roland. She sees them eye someone in the back of the class and turns around to see Cam and Luce smiles. Cam was one of her best friends here. He showed her around and they became close friends. He smiles at her and then glares at Arriane and Roland. Then Luce remembers her encounter with Arriane and Cam the other day. They obviously didn't like each other. She then turns back to Mr. Norman and listens to the boring lecture he was giving and can't help but think of Daniel. Once she did her heart skipped a beat and she felt like she was gonna faint or die if she didn't see him again soon. As if on que, Daniel walks into the room with a binder, history book, and a notebook and pencil. "Sorry, Mr. Norman. I was running a little late this morning." He says as he flashes Luce a smile and sits down next to her. "Hey." He says.

"Hi." He pull out his books and pencil and starts taking the notes that are written on the board, flashing Luce small smiles every once and a while. "So…" He eventually says to her, "Wanna go to lunch with me later today?" he asks. She nods. "Sure. I'd love to. And where, exactly are we going?"

"I was thinking Taco Bell. It's simple and we can't really eat somewhere nice. I mean, we have school still after that."  
>"Sounds great." She says then gets back to taking notes.<p>

x.X.x

Later that day, Luce is waiting in her room for Daniel to pick her up. After class he had told her he would pick her up from her room. She hears a knock on her door and gets up, hoping it's Daniel. Instead of Daniel though, she sees Arriane on the other side of the door. "Oh. Hey, Arriane. What are you doing here?" She asks her.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go grab lunch with me?" She says in a questionable tone. "Oh, sorry, I'm already going to lunch with Daniel." Luce says. "But maybe another time? Tomorrow maybe?" She asks her. Arriane nods. "Sounds good. See ya then."

**Daniel's POV**

Daniel opens his door to go pick up Luce and sees the new kid on the other side of the door. "Hi. I'm Roland." He says and Daniel shakes his hand. "Ok, nice to meet you, Roland. I'm Daniel. What are you doing here?" He asks. "I was gonna ask if you and Luce would like to go to lunch with me and Arriane." He said. "I'm actually about to go pick up Luce for lunch right now, I guess you could come with us. Let me call Luce really quick." Daniel says and calls Luce. "Hello?" Her voice rings from the phone. "Hey, Luce. There's a guy here named Roland. He wanted to know if you'd like to go to lunch with him and a girl named Arriane?"

"Oh, I just told Arriane I was eating lunch with you. Arriane, wait!" Daniel hears Luce yell from the other end. "Ok. I can have lunch, Arriane." Luce says, obviously trying her best to cover the speaker. Daniel smiles and then says, "Ok. Bye, Luce. I'm coming to pick you two up right now." Then he hangs up the phone and heads out with Roland to pick up Arriane and Luce.

**Arriane's POV**

What was she thinking? She couldn't get close to Luce and Daniel or else something would happen. At least that's what the Throne said and she's always right. Ugh. Arriane sighs and Luce looks at her. "What?" Luce asks. "Nothing, just breathing." She smiles at Luce. Just then Daniel comes in with Roland. "You guys ready?" He asks.

"Yup." Luce says and gets up and hugs Daniel. "Let's go." She says and smiles at him and he at her. "Roland, we'll drive in your car. Daniel, we'll meet you guys there." She says as her and Roland exit the room and wave to Luce and Daniel. Once Roland and Arriane are in the vehicle she says to him, "We're not allowed to get close to them. What are we thinking?" She asks him nervously. "Arriane, they were our best friends. We can't just stay away from them forever."

"Yes, but it could ruin their future together." She says quietly. He sighs. "I know. I know. Now let's just go. This can be out first and last time seeing them. Happy?"  
>"Kind of." She says and they head off to Taco Bell. A weird name for a restaurant. At least to Arriane it was.<p>

**Luce POV**

"So, don't you think they were being weird too, or is that just me?" Luce asks Daniel as soon as they leave her room. "It's not just you." He says and they walk to his car together hand in hand. "Well, then what is up with them?" She asks him. "I don't know." Then he puts his car into drive and they drive to Taco Bell to meet Arriane and Roland for lunch.

x.X.x

"Hey!" Arriane hollers to Luce and Daniel from a corner booth with Roland. They start walking towards her and see Arriane has a look of uncertainty on her face like she shouldn't be here. "What's wrong, Arriane?" Luce asks.

"Oh, it's nothing." She says with a wave of her hand and they all sit down. "So..." Luce starts. "How old are you guys?"

"Oh, we're both 19. We just moved into this town." Says Roland as he signals someone to get them drinks. "I'd like a Dr. Pepper." Luce says. "Ok. Anything else? What would you guys like?" She asks waving a pen at Arriane and Roland. "Water." They both say. Once the lady is gone they all start into conversation while Arriane sits there playing with her shirt sleeve nervously. "Arriane, are you sure nothing's wrong?" Luce asks for what felt like the millionth time that afternoon. She nods quickly and gulps before speaking. "Yeah, of course, why would there be something wrong?" She laughs a fake laugh. "Lets get our food. Waitress!" She hollers and then suddenly Luce gets a feeling of déjà vu and a pounding in the back of her head. She felt like she knew that tone from somewhere. Then white flashes behind her eyes and she is no longer In Taco Bell but a field. The field from her dreams. "Luce. Don't go. Stay here." The girl she now knows as Arriane says from behind her. "I don't want to," she starts, "but I love Daniel too much to not do this. I want to be with him. I've made my decision." She then walks up to Arriane and wraps her into a tight embrace. Arriane puts her chin on Luces shoulder and sobs for the first time in forever. "I love you, Luce." She whispers in her ear and chokes back more tears. "I'll miss you." Suddenly Luce jolts awake from the vision. "What?" Arriane asks her, a bit startled. "Oh, nothing. Just a little surprised by... This food. It's great."

"Luce, we haven't even ordered yet." Daniel says a little worriedly. "Oh. Right." they all laugh and soon the waiter comes to take their order and they get it quickly and go back to Classes.

x.X.x

"Hey, Lucinda." Cam says as he leans his arm against her open dorm room door frame. "Hey." She replies and gets back to her studies. "I was thinking me and you go out tonight. What's your favorite place to go to?"

"Umm... Well, I do love the flower garden. My favorite spot is the Peonies. My dad took me there all the time when I was little. I don't know why but I just love that flower." She looks up to see cam smiling lightly at her. "You always have likes that flower." He says quietly but not quiet enough. "How would you know?" She asks a little creeped out. "Lucky guess."

"I guess I believe you." She says and smiles. "Sure. I'd love to go. Pick me up at 7:00?"

"You read my mind." He says and walks up to her, kisses her forehead and leaves the room entirely, closing the door behind him. Luce sighs just as Nora walks in from the bathroom after her overly long shower. "What?" She asks as she squeezes her soaking hair with a towel. "Did I miss something? Was there a boy here?" She asks getting into crazy sister like mode. "Yes, his name is cam and he is our neighbor. All were doing is going to the flower garden tonight." Luce replies as Nora squeals. "Come on! We need to get you an outfit!"

x.X.x

By the time Nora and Luce were done with Luces makeover, Luce was wearing a cream dress with a light brown belt that went to her mid thigh, light brown flats, and a cream headband. On her face she had a light cream eyeshadow mixed with light brown, light pink blush, and a dab of lip gloss on her lips. Her hair was flowing down her back in a cascade of curls: the results of Nora's hair curler. "Wow. You look amazing." Nora says in see at Luces new look. "Thanks." Luce says shyly and she picks up her light brown purse with a clasp in the front. "We'll, it's 6:30. I guess we can do something while we wait." She says and sits down on their small couch in front of their tv. She changed the channel until she flips to an interesting show called 'Gossip Girl.' They were halfway through when Cam knocked on the door. "Hey, beautiful." He says as she opens the door. Luce blushes and tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear. She rocks up and down on her feet awkwardly and says, "thanks. You look great, Cam." She says taking in his blue and cream plaid shirt over an orange t-shirt, jeans and nice black shoes. His shiny midnight hair was gelled back and shone as bright as the moon. Tonight his emerald green eyes glowed a radiant green, so beautiful and yet so emotionless. And yet they were full of love, Luce could tell. "Ready to go?" He asks her as he extends her hand to her. She takes it and says, "yup. Lets go." And together they head to the flower garden.

**Daniels POV**

After the kinda weird day he and Luce had had, Daniel decided to go up to Luces dorm and just hang out with her. He's heading up when Roland passes by, then stops. "Sup, man?" He asks him. "Oh, nothing. Just heading up to Luces." A look of happiness crosses his face, followed by a look of sorrow. "Why the long face?" He asks. "I shouldn't be here. Talking to you, I mean. Being friends with you all together." With that he walks off and Daniel stands there for a few minutes, confused before he heads up to Luces.

He arrives about 6 and Nora opens the door with shorts and a tank top on. Her brown hair is pulled into a ponytail and she has fresh turquoise nail polish on her toes. "Oh, hey, Daniel." She says. "If you're here for Lucinda, you're out of luck. She just left about 15 minutes ago."

"Oh. Well... Where did she go?"

"I don't know, some place with this guy named Cam. Don't worry, they're not together, she likes you and you only. Literally, she NEVER stops talking about how amazing and charming Daniel Grigori is." She adds the last part in a high pitched Girly voice and Daniel laughs. "Well I better get going. See ya later." He says and with that he's off. "Bye, Daniel!" Nora hollers from the door as he leaves. He just sends a tiny wave her way and then he heads up to his room.

**Luce's POV**

"So, Lucinda…. you ready to go to the Flower Garden?"

"Well ya, that's why I'm here." She responds and Cam just chuckles. He pushes harder on the gas pedal and says, "I wanna take you somewhere first." Luce just shrugs and says "Ok." And they head off to the mysterious place Cam wanted to take her.

**A/N- that's all for this chapter, sorry I left off at a bad spot, but I will upload soon hopefully.**

**QOTC- what was your favorite thing you got for christmas? mine was the whole entire fallen series (hardback) box set:) it was awesome**


End file.
